


Showing

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-18
Updated: 2006-03-18
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8091280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Trip finally sees what Malcolm has been showing him. (12/16/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

It was the way his face looked. The fear. The anger. The anguish. 

It was the way he fought off their attackers. The fury. The strength. The brutality. 

It was the way he dressed his companion's wound. The compassion. The tenderness. The resoluteness. 

As Trip lay on the ground, injured and unable to move, he realized Jon had been right. There was something there. Something Malcolm was showing to Trip, that he would never show to the other crewmembers. 

But in the end, it was the way Malcolm kissed him back when their lips finally met for the first time.


End file.
